Hablame asi
by xX-Amairany-Xx
Summary: Hermione tomo unas copas de mas, y Ron tiene que soportar lo fogosa que se puso, aunque tampoco es para quejarse... tuvieron una buena noche. Ron X Hermione. Lemmon.


Hola!!! Hoy vengo con algo salido de mi sucia mente XD

Antes de que sigas leyendo, debes saber que es un fic con sobredosis de Lemmon XD y lenguaje vulgar (aunque presiento que no quedo muy bien ¬¬)

Daaa pues ya saben, cuando crean que la borrachera no les puede sacar la verdad... vean como s epone Hermione.

Es un fic Ron y Hermione XD

**Disclaimer:** Uf!! Los personajes no son mios T_T aunque agradesco a Jo por crearlos y juntarlos, yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

No creyó que la fuera a ver así…

-¡Que buena fiesta!... bip… pero ya me canse-Hermione se acerco al sillón, se sentó y se descalzo las zapatillas, mientras Ron iba a buscar alguna poción a la cocina que pudiera quitarle las borrachera a su esposa.

Ginny…¡Ginny!, esa niña ¿en que momento se le había ocurrido que Hermione si aguantaría 5 whiskys de fuego?. Ahora lidiaba con una Hermione, que decía y hacia tonterías, era por eso que habían decidido salir de la fiesta temprano; Hermione estaba en pleno descontrol.

Mientras Ron buscaba alguna poción ene l alacena (aunque no sabia ni siquiera distinguirla correctamente), Hermione le grito desde la sala.

-¡Amooooor! Vamos a la cama…-Hermione se había levantado con dificultad del sillón y miraba a Ron, que en ese instante volteo y la miro fijamente, incrédulo ante su expresión, esa era una expresión ¿de deseo? ¿Estaba mirando a Ron lujuriosamente?-Ándale… vamos a jugar un ratito-dijo esbozando una sonrisita traviesa.

Ron volteo y siguió en su labor de buscar aquella poción, Hermione nunca se comportaba así, y no pensaba abusar de su deseo por mucho que ya la conociera, debía de ayudarla como el esposo que era.-Anda amor… quiero cabalgar, montar…-Hermione sin duda había entrado a la cocina, y Ron se había paralizado ante al forma de expresarse de Hermione, Ron sintió a Hermione detrás de ella-¿verdad que tu también quieres?-Hermione se lo había dicho en su oído, y de pronto comenzaba a darle pequeños mordiscos.

Ron detuvo un momento su labor de buscar la poción, esos mordiscos estaba geniales…¡no, tenia que buscar esa poción!-Verdad que si… ro-ro-a Ron no le sorprendió que Hermione le hubiera hablado con ese apodo (el apodo odioso que la había puesto su exnovia), si no mas bien, el acto que había hecho Hermione. Hermione había abrazado a Ron por atrás, acariciando el torso de Ron, mientras trataba de concentrarse en buscar la bendita poción, pero el camino de Hermione iba mas abajo, acaricio su abdomen y después acariciaba el miembro de Ron por encima del pantalón.

Ron se detuvo en ese instante, y cerró los ojos ante las sensaciones que su esposa le estaba dando, Hermione daba círculos por encima del pantalón-¿ya ves? Si quieres… vamos arriba-al terminar de decir eso, apretó su miembro por encima del pantalón, y Ron no pudo evitar soltar un gemido mientras se agarraba de la mesa. ¿Qué mas daba si en este instante le hacia el amor? Ella se lo pedía, sin embargo la parte racional paso por su cabeza "Hermione no me lo perdonaría al otro día". Sin embargo Hermione estaba dispuesta a conseguir su objetivo, pues estaba dándole pequeño apretones a su miembro, en se repente se detuvo.- ¿no quieres? – Ron había volteado a verla y Hermione había puesto cara de puchero.

Aun lucia el hermoso vestido que había llevado a la fiesta. Un corte "v" discreto, sin mostrar mucho y que llegaba hasta sus rodilla, con la espalda medio descubierta, sin embargo el detalle estaba en lo pegado que lo traía, sin dudad tremendamente sensual. Hermione retrocedió un poco y se dio la vuelta con dramatismo, sin embargo comenzó a caminar moviendo con exageración las caderas, ante la mirada de Ron, que veía como su trasero se movía, incitándolo.

-¿no?-dijo Hermione mientras volvía la cabeza y alzaba un poco su trasero. Ron por toda respuesta dio la vuelta a tratar de buscar la poción, y oyó a Hermione decir-bien…

Ron escucho como Hermione subía por las escaleras y cerraba la puerta de su cuarto. Ron dejo la tarea de buscar la poción, sin duda no sabia cual era, además Hermione se lo había dejado erecto, así que trataba de calmarse. Se acerco a la llave del fregadero y se mojo la cara con agua fría mientras se tranquilizaba. Cuando miembro estaba un poco más flácido, decidió que era momento de subir a dormir, rogaba que Hermione ya estuviera dormida. Sin embargo se llevo un chasco al ver que Hermione estaba acostada sobre las cobijas con el baby doll más sexy que tenia, que solo había utilizado en la luna de miel. Ron cerro los ojos un momento y respiro, Hermione de verdad quería tener sexo desenfrenado esa noche, Ron abrió los ojos y la examino. Hermione miraba a Ron, mientras ella estaba arrodillada en la cama con la pierna abierta, exhibiendo de manera increíble su atuendo, que consistía en un brassier negro con algunos adornos rojo, era un brassier de media copa que exaltaba los senos de ella, y sus bragas eran mas bien una tanga, negra con adornos rojo, y encima un camisón transparente. Hermione llamo a Ron con un dedo, y el se hizo el cansado, aunque muriera por hacerle el amor esa noche y su miembro comenzara a alegrarse de nuevo.

-Estoy…-Ron bostezo-…muy cansado, vamos ¿dormir si nena?

Al parecer Hermione tenía un plan, porque bajo de la cama, y sonrió, aunque antes todavía hipo, alzo las cobijas y se metió en ellas, Ron se puso el pijama lo más rápido que pudo, y cuando volteo a ver Hermione estaba dormida… o eso parecía. Ron que aun no se lo creía, se metió a la cama, apenas empezaba conciliar el sueño, cuando sintió a Hermione que se pegaba a el y lo abrazaba.

-Nunca te habías puesto tan difícil amorcito-Hermione comenzó a abajar y a subir, frotándose con Ron, que podía sentir como los senos de ella, le rozaban la espalda. Ron no sabía si rendirse o no, así que Hermione aprovecho el momento de titubeo de Ron, para meter su mano por debajo de la camisa de la pijama y comenzó a acariciar el torso de Ron, hasta que llego a su pezón y lo pellizco levemente. -¿verdad que te gusta?-Hermione volvió a hipar y bajo su mano hasta el resorte de su pantalón y jugo con el un rato antes de que ella volviera a susurrarle al oído - ¿verdad que quieres que te monte?-Que Hermione hablara así lo estaba excitando, cuando sintió que su miembro se puso mas rígido, fue cuando Hermione metió la mano en su pantalón, y también en su ropa interior, para comenzar a acariciárselo… "Tal vez, mañana Hermione entienda".

Ron dio la vuelta, y beso apasionadamente a Hermione, mientras que ella seguia con su labor de masturbar a Ron lentamente, poco a poco aceleraba y entre besos Ron le dijo

-¡Oh! Vamos Hermione, ¡mas rápido!-Ron recostó su cuerpo sobre la cama, mientras Hermione hacia de lado las cobijas y sentaba a horcadas sobre las piernas de el. Saco su mano y lamió el pre-semen que tenia en su manos ante los ojos de Ron, que demostraban el deseo que tenia esa noche.

Hermione esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa. Tiro las cobijas al suelo, porque estorbaban, y rápidamente bajo los pantalones y los boxer de Ron.

-¡OH si Hermione, mas deprisa!-dijo Ron al ver que Hermione solo daba leves toques a su miembro. Hermione se agacho lo suficiente, para ver de cerca como ella misma masturbaba el miembro de Ron, después dio un beso en la punta.

-¡OH cielos!-Ron se arqueo ante el movimiento de Hermione, que volvió a esbozar una sonrisa, y comenzó a lamer el miembro, hipo, y dejo su labor para ver a Ron.

-Amor, ¿sabes?, tienes una verga realmente deliciosa

-¡OOOHHH!-gimió Ron con fuerza. El no sabía si su gemido había sido por la palabras de Hermione, que nunca hablaba así (y que realmente le gustaba que hablara así) o porque en ese instante se había metido todo su miembro a la boca y comenzaba a meterlo y a sacarlo rápidamente de su boca, como si fueran embestidas, mientras lo chupaba con fuerza, y a veces lo mordía.

-¡OH si… Hermione… oh Hermione cielos…! ¡ey!-Hermione se había detenido cuando casi se venia. Hermione vio a Ron y subió hasta el en posición de gato, contoneándose mientras llegaba a su objetivo.

-¿Dime Ron… te gusta lo que hago? ¿Te gusta que te lo este mamando?

-¡OH si…!-dijo Ron tratando de contenerse para no ser el quien terminara la tarea de Hermione

-Perfecto-Ron no se dio cuenta en que momento Hermione había vuelto a comenzar a chuparlo, pero Ron seguía pidiendo más.

-¡OH Hermione… si así… mas… mamatelo mas… OH POR DIOS… Hermione… OH SI HERMIONE… ya casi… mmm… si…. Mmm ya casi me vengo Hermione… mas… sigue asíiii….¡si!... OH YA… YA… ME VENGO…¡OOOHHH!-En el ultimo instante Hermione había mordido la punta y había recibido la esencia de Ron en la boca, fuera de ella y resbalaba por su mentón.

Hermione sonrío y volvió a sentarse en la piernas de el, y veía a Ron que aun tenia los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió, vio que Hermione recogía el semen que se escapaba por su cuello y lo metía a la boca de forma sexy; el miembro de Ron comenzaba a reaccionar otra vez.

-Hermione, gracias cielo, has estado increíble… mamas… ¡delicioso!

-gracias-dijo Hermione mientras daba el ultimo lengüetazo a su dedo-pero Ron… ¡oh Ron!... ahora yo…-Hermione bajo un dedo por su vientre-…necesito…-Hermione siguió por su tanga hasta llegar a su propio sexo-… atención…-Hermione comenzó a mover su dedo lentamente sobre su tanga-mmm… si…ven Ron-dijo Hermione frotándose aun, Ron estaba atónito ante el espectáculo tan sensual de Hermione hacia ante sus ojos-¡OH por Dios!...-Hermione movió su tanga de su lado, para deslizar mas cómodamente su dedo dentro de ella-si… OH cielos… ojala fuera tu dedo Ron… si- Ron se acerco a Hermione y le robo un beso, en el que sus lenguaa se encontraron rápidamente, mientras con una mano, Ron sacaba la mano de Hermione, y el frotaba su dedo contra su sexo, sintiendo complacido como Hermione soltaba gemido en su boca. Ron la acostó a ella debajo de el, mientras el metía la mano desocupada debajo de su camisón para frotar su vientre. Hermione detuvo el beso para sacarse el camisón, pero para esto se arqueo haciendo que sus pechos dieran con la cara de Ron, haciendo que su miembro volviera a adquirir una dureza extrema. Volvieron a besarse apasionadamente, mientra Hermione se deshacía de la única prenda de Ron, esa camisa de la que lanzo los botones a todas parte por la urgencia que Hermione tenia al quitársela, y lanzarla al suelo. Ron por lo mientras besaba su escote, abrazando la caderas de Hermione con sus manos, regreso a su cuello, lamiéndole y dándole pequeños chupetones, que hacían gemir a Hermione, mientras que sus manos subían hasta sus senos, donde los masajeo un poco sobre la tela, y bajo la copa haciendo que solo saliera el seno derecho de ella, rápidamente la mano de Ron comenzó a pellizcar y a masajear su seno. Hermione que estaba completamente excitada, bajo la copa de su otro seno y ella misma comenzó a estrujárselo, tarea que hizo Ron del otro lado mientras sus bocas volvían a tener una guerra de lenguas. Después Ron bajo su boca al seno que Hermione se masajeaba y comenzó a lamerlo, y la otra mano seguía donde estaba.

-¡Oh Ron! ¡Muérdelo!... ahhhh… si… asi… el otro… mmm… mas fuerte… si… OH SI ASI… MUERDEMELO… PELLIZCALO MAS DURO…-Ron hacia lo que Hermione le pedía, mientras Hermione se quitaba por fin el brassier, hasta que Ron decidió que era hora de que el derecho debía de recibir las mismas atenciónes de su boca, y Hermione que aun quería mas, bajo su mano hacia su tanga bajándola un poco, suficiente para que ella se sintiera cómoda a la hora de meter su dedo a su sexo que estaba completamente lubricado.

-oh si Ron… muérdelo… vamos… siii… asi… Ron eres magnifico…ahhhh…. AAHHH…. AAAAHHHH-Hermione había aumentado la velocidad de su dedo, mas las caricia de Ron que eran muy bruscas, pero excitaban a Hermione, hizo que ella se viniera-OH POR DIOS… Ya me vine.

Ron que había estado ocupado con la tarea que Hermione le dejaba, no se había dado cuenta de que ella atendía sola sus necesidades, así que tomo la mano de Hermione que estaba completamente mojada por sus jugos y comenzó a lamerla, mirando a Hermione que veía los actos de Ron mientras se mordía un labios. Cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto, rápidamente se volvieron a besar, mientras Hermione bajaba una mano al miembro de Ron, y la otra la ponía en su cuello. Ron que tenía las manos sobre la cintura de ella, bajo una mano para quitar la tanga de Hermione y para volver a excitarla. Ella bajo hasta el cuello de el, mientras volvía a masturbar a Ron, que se recostó en la cama para que Hermione hiciera mejor su tarea.

-¡Oh Hermione!... ven… oohh-Pero Hermione se detuvo y miro a Ron-ven, pon tu…

-¿quieres lamérmelo…quieres lamer mi culo?-dijo Hermione

-OH si Hermione, te lo quiero lamer- Hermione coloco la entrada de su sexo encima de la boca de Ron que rápidamente comenzó a lamer la vulva de ella, mientra Hermione se metía su miembro en la boca. Los dos gemían encima del sexo del otro, y eso los excitaba mas, sin embargo la boca de Hermione ya estaba adolorida, por el primer sexo oral que le había dado a el y por lo besos tan frenéticos que se había dado con Ron, que dejo que su mano siguiera con el trabajo.

-Oh Hermione… oh si…-Hermione que estaba completamente excitada por sentir la lengua de Ron dentro de ella, apretaba con fuerza le miembro de Ron y lo subía y bajaba con mucha fuerza, cosa que hacia que Ron se arqueara un poco metiendo su boca aun mas al sexo de ella.

-¡Ron cielos!... amo tu lengua… AAHHHH… ah… si… mas a dentro… oh… mas rapido… lame… lame mas… ya casi…ME VENGO…

-Hermione… aprietalo mas… umm…mmm… AHHH… ¡mas Rápido!…oh si… asi… mas… mas… mas… SI… AH… ME VENGO…

Ron se vino más pronto que Hermione, que seguía rogando por más, así que Ron metió apresuradamente en Hermione dos dedos, mientras se retorcía para que llegara mas al fondo…

-¡ah!... por eso… wow… adoro tus… dedos… mas rápido… MAS… es que son tan aaahh… gruesos… YA CASI… SI… SI… MAS… MAS…RONNN…. AHHHH

Y los jugos de Hermione, resbalaron hasta caer en la cara de Ron, cerca de su boca, Hermione se tendió a su lado respirando agitadamente, Ron que la observaba vio como sus pezones subían y bajaban, aun erectos, Ron dio la vuelta para acercarse a ella, y cuando pretendía lamer una vez mas su pezones, vio que estaban rojos, así que Ron lamió con dulzura.

-OH has estado genial-dijo mientras revolvía el cabello de Ron-tu lengua es… ohh

Eso ultimo no sabia si había sido un gemido o una exclamación pero siguió lamiendo y besando-si vieras… OH… deberías de deslizar tus dedos en mi… otra vez me estoy mojando… me estoy calentando… si… Ron eres imparable

Esas palabras hacían que el miembro de Ron volviera a ponerse erecto

-Vamos Ron… ya te ansío… ya métemelo.-Hermione deslizaba su mano por el torso de Ron, buscando su miembro para acarícialo, sin embargo por la posición no llegaba y solo se quedaba acariciando su vello. Al ver cual era la misión de Hermione, dejo su tarea, para ponerse de rodillas junto a Hermione que acariciaba el miembro de Ron.

-mmm…. Yo creo que…-le dio un beso a su punta.- ya esta…-Hermione paso su lengua, mientras Ron gemía-anda, ya, métemelo… todo, jodeme con todo esto-cuando Hermione dijo esto extendió su mano a lo largo del pene de Ron, que en ese momento se movió y se puso entre la piernas de Hermione, pero antes deslizo un dedo para saber como estaba ella.

-oh cielos… Hermione… estas tan lubricada…-Ron abrió con cuidado las piernas de Hermione y se puso entre ellas, puso su miembro en la entrada y comenzó a frotarlo.

-¡ya!... Ron… oh… jodeme… AAHH-Ron había metido su miembro en un solo empujón.

-OH Hermione…-Ron acaricio los muslos de ella- estas tan deliciosa

Ron comenzó a mecerse, hasta que Hermione vio que se alejaba para que el comenzaba a meterlo y sacarlo, cosa que hizo enseguida, mientras Hermione se sostenía de los barrotes de la cama.

Ron embestía lento, poco a poco comenzaba a acelerar, mientras mas gemía Hermione, el mas aceleraba.

-si… Ron… oh…jodeme… ah… mas… métemelo mas…jode con fuerza… hasta el fondo… es … oh… tienes una verga tan grande… oh… tan deliciosa… siii-que Hermione lo adulara era sin duda un gran afrodisíaco-mas… Ron…jodeme… métemela… por eso me gusta la tuya… mas… mas… cielos Ron… mas…¡jodeme!.-Ron aceleraba demasiado, y Hermione aun pedía mas, fue cuando ella se alzo y tomo a Ron de lo hombros para ella también hacer mas fuerza-oh si… asi… Ron… eres… ah… delicioso.

Ron también se sumaba a los gemidos, pues en esta posición, en cada embestida, los senos de Hermione chocaban en su pecho.

-oh Hermione… si… te siento estrecha… deliciosa… mmm… si Hermione… tan… ah… placentero… SI… AH TAN PLACENTERO JODERTE…ME FACSINA… METRTELO

Ron sentía que cada vez estaba mas cerca de venirse, y lo mismo sentía Hermione, que empujo a Ron para que se acostara, y Hermione comenzó a saltar en la cama, acelerando mas el ritmo, Hermione iba mas rápido que Ron, y este no se quejaba porque tenia una vista magnifica, ver como Hermione cerraba los ojos del placer, gemía y pedía mas y como sus senos iban de arriba abajo.

-oh si Hermione… ya casi… deliciosa…-Ron lamió sus dedos y acaricio los pechos de Hermione con fuerza

-Oh Ron… magnifico… si… te siento hasta el fondo…mmm… tus manos… mas… MAS… SI… RON… DELICIOSO… MMM… OHH… QUE GRANDE… SI… SIII…¡SIII! YA CASI…¡AAHH!... ¡ME VENGO!-Ron se vino antes que ella, y como ella ya casi llegaba, Hermione acaricio y rasguño el pecho de Ron con fuerza, hasta que se tomo de sus brazos apretándolo mas para seguir con su labor-¡AH!... ME FACSINA… AH… MONTAHH…TARTE…SI… AH… SI… RON… AHH… ¡YA!... ¡¡¡YAAAAA!!!-Ron sintió como el líquido de Hermione recorría su pene, espero a que Hermione recuperara su respiración, para que saliera de el y se acostara a su lado.

-Mi amor, que noche tan magnifica, nunca había sido tan placentero-dijo Ron acariciando el cabello de Hermione, que tenia los ojos medio cerrados.

-Lo se Ron, estuvo espectacular-Le dio un beso a su nariz-por fin me canse… vamos a dormir-dijo Hermione mientra cerraba los ojos.

Ron que también se sentía muy cansado, se deslizo al final de la cama para buscar alguna cobijas, la subió y tapo a Hermione y el, para poder dormir.

Hermione abrió poco a poco los ojos, el dolor de cabeza la estaba matando. Trato de moverse un poco, pero sintió un dolor en su entrepierna ¿estaba irritada?, es mas… ¿Qué había pasado anoche?. Solo recordó que Ginny la había invitado al bar de salón a tomar unos tragos… y ya no recordaba más. Hermione trato de moverse, y sintió que sus senos latían de dolor

-¡auch!-dijo Hermione que aun así trato de moverse sintiendo un nuevo dolor en sus caderas y en su boca, como si estuviera envarada.

"espera Hermione, porque dormí desnuda"

Hermione trato de voltearse, y sintió que los músculos de sus brazos también estaban un poco adoloridos, pero aun así busco a Ron a su lado, pero no encontró a nadie.

-Ron…Ron-Hermione abrió los ojos buscando a su esposo, que en ese momento salía del baño con una toalla en su cadera

-Buenos días amor-dijo Ron con una sonrisa

-¿Ron por que..?¿Que..?¿Que te paso?-Pregunto Hermione mientras se incorporaba un poco, tratando de aguantar los dolores, y tapando su cuerpo con la sabana. Ron tenia algunos moretones en el cuello, y en el pecho, además de unos rasguños en el y en los brazos

-y también tengo en la espalda-dijo Ron que veía como Hermione examinaba sus heridas, Ron se volteo y vio que también había unos rasguños, volvió a ver a Hermione y se sentó en la cama-¿no te duele la cadera?... a mi si, aunque tu tampoco estas muy ilesa que digamos

Ron vio que Hermione también tenia algunos moretones en el cuello y en su escote, Hermione se recostó.

-¿Qué paso?

-se te subieron los whiskys de fuego- Ron esbozo una sonrisita y Hermione lo miro, pidiendo respuestas mas concretas.-que conste Hermione, me resistí, pero estabas muy fogosa y muy sensual, además…-Ron se agacho y tomo algo, que al enderezarse se lo enseño a Hermione, era el camisón que había usado ella anoche para seducirlo-te pusiste este, que no utilizas desde nuestra luna de miel

-Pero Ron, ¡estaba borracha! Y… ¡me duele todo!... los brazos, los senos, el vientre, la boca, la cadera… ¡hasta estoy rozada!

-¡Hermione! Yo estoy igual… me duelen los brazos porque te agarraste muy duro de mi, tengo chupetones en el cuello y el pecho, y me duele la cadera por tu culpa… te hubieras visto Hermione ¡pedías mas! ¡Mucho mas! Y… ¡te lo daba!, hasta tu solita le seguiste-Hermione se ruborizo-y no solo eso, creo que no vuelvo a dejar que me masturbes cuando…

-¿Te masturbe?-dijo Hermione que estaba colorada

-Y también me hiciste el oral… la cosa es que Hermione, lo tengo hinchado… me lo jalaste con mucha fuerza

Hermione se tapo la boca.

-en serio Hermione, te sale MUY bien, deberías de hacerlo mas seguido…

-¿con que por eso…?

-¿por eso que?

-Por eso me duele la boca…

-¿Como?

-si… bueno-Hermione volvió a ruborizarse-es que… lo tienes muy grande y tal vez abrí mucho la boca y por eso me duele-Ron tenía una sonrisa de idiota-¿Qué? Es la verdad…-dijo Hermione mientras bajaba la vista, Ron se recostó a su lado y le susurro a su oído.

-lo se, ayer gritaste lo grande que lo tenia-Hermione abrió los ojos como plato-y ha decir verdad no te conocía ese vocabulario "montarte", "jódeme", "mas"- Ron miro al techo, como lo hacia su novia-¡fue genial! Tienes que verlo Hermione…

-¡pero Ron… yo no soy así!

-No te avergüences Hermione fue genial, dicen que los niños y los borrachos solo dicen la verdad

Hermione se quedo callada, es cierto cada vez que hacia el amor con Ron, reprimía ciertas palabras que morían por salir de ella, y reprimía cierta cosas que quería que Ron le hiciera, porque temia que el pensara que ella era otra persona.

-Además no sabía que te gustara a ti montarte, o que te gustaba masturbármelo o hacerme el oral, o que las estrujara-Hermione se protegió sus pechos

-¡hay Ron pero ahora me duele todo!

-a mi también pero no me quejo… ¡fue genial!...-Ron se levanto de la cama, la rodeo y llego del lado de Hermione a quien le tendió la mano-¡ven! vamos al pensadero, vas a ver que te va a gustar

Hermione miro asustada a Ron que tenia una enorme sonrisa feliz, así que Hermione se tapo con la sabana y siguió a Ron.

Al acabo de media hora, la puerta se abrió. Ron y Hermione entraban pegados por un beso tan apasionante, que hipnotizaban. Ron ya no traía la toalla y a Hermione se le estaba cayendo la sabana.

Con esto, podemos deducir que seguro a Hermione si le habría gustado la noche anterior, y lamentaba no recordarla que la quería repetir.

Sin duda esta pareja, tiene muchas sorpresas que darnos aun… y hoy descubrimos que el lado salvaje de Hermione, es de los preferidos de Ron.


End file.
